


Tea and Tots

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Misha brings you tea and soup while your sick. Your conversations lead to you sharing some big news.





	Tea and Tots

You rubbed at your nose in annoyance, the soreness from rubbing it raw with every blow of your nose was starting to get to you. You stared out of the bay window you were sitting in in your bedroom when your bedroom door was pushed open softly, the soft creaking of the hinges alerting you to your fiance’s presence.

You turned around, and smiled as you saw Misha walk in with a tray with various mugs and soup, “Awh. Babe, you didn’t have to do this.”

He looked down at the tray and then back at you, “Oh, you think some of this is for you? This is all for me.” He set the tray down at your feet and chuckled before he kissed your forehead, “I brought hot cocoa and some tea. You choose what you would like.”

You eagerly nodded as you discarded the tissue that was in your hand and picked up the mug with hot water in it. You ripped open a peppermint tea bag and saturated it into the steaming liquid, basking in the little smell of peppermint you could actually pick up through your stuffed nostrils.

Misha sat across from you in the window, watching you intently with a small smirk. You raised a brow towards him, “What?”

He shook his head with a smile, “Nothing.” He looked up at you, your expression telling him you weren’t convinced, “You’re just really cute when your sick.”

You rolled your eyes as you warmed your hands with the mug, “Yeah right.” You pointed at yourself, “Cause this,” you circled your face with your finger referring to your messy hair, raw nose, and watery eyes,” is real cute.”

He chuckled as he knelt forward and placed a small kiss on your slightly chapped lips, “Well, I think you’re cute, even like this.”

You smiled, your love for Misha warming your chilled body along with the warm peppermint tea.

You glanced down at the tray, chicken noodle and tomato soup sat next to the mug of hot chocolate, “What soup do you want, babe?”

He shrugged, “I wasn’t really hungry, I just wanted all the options for you.”

You giggled, “Well isn’t that just sweet of you.”

“I try.”

You looked out the window, sipping on your tea. The leaves were starting to change, a slight breeze blew through the yellowing foliage as you watched your neighbor throw a tennis ball to his golden retriever. His daughters filtered out of the house, their mom following behind closely with their newest baby.

You smiled as you watched them all play outside, and glance towards Misha. His eyes lit up, and crinkled in the corners from his smile as he watched the family outside.

You knew he missed seeing West and Maison all the time since he split with Vicki and it broke your heart slightly. You wanted Misha to be happy, “Thinking about West and Maison?”

He looked towards you and sighed, “Yes and no.”

You raised a brow, “Yes and no?”

He smirked, “I definitely miss them, don’t get me wrong. I want to see my kids every hour of every day.” He sighed and then looked into your eyes deeply, “But,” he paused, mulling over how you might react, “I’ve thought about how it would be for us to start a family.”

You nodded, “You want to have kids, with me?”

Misha chuckled as he picked at the seam of his jeans, “Yeah. I do.”

“Well,” you placed your mug on the tray, and got up, moving the tray to your bed as you walked to your dresser, “I was going to wait before I showed you these, I wanted to be sure but,” you closed the drawer and hid the pregnancy test and ultrasounds behind your back when you walked towards Misha. Confusion was splayed across his features as you walked towards him, beaming, “Look.” You handed him the test and scans, watching the realization hit him.

He looked at you as he bit his lip, “Really?” He looked back down at the scans, “You’re pregnant?”

You nodded, fighting back a cough that tried creeping up your throat, “6 weeks.”

He jumped up, attacking you with a strong hug as he spun you around, causing you to become slightly dizzy. He set you down, rubbing your back as he rested his chin on your head, “Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?”

You squeezed him softly, “I wanted to wait, make sure I was going to get out of the time frame for miscarriage.” He kissed the top of your head as you sighed, “But, you saying out loud you actually wanted kids changed my mind.”

You broke from his embrace, sniffling as you ran towards your tissue box. You ripped a tissue out and blew your nose. You giggled uncontrollably, “What a way to ruin the moment.”

Misha laughed, “There’s no way you could have ruined that moment, Y/N.”

You sat down in the window, motioning for him to join you. He grabbed a blanket off the bed and slid in behind you as he wrapped you in the blanket.

You both smiled as you looked down at the family still playing outside: the oldest daughter throwing the ball too the retriever, the younger toddler struggling to keep up with her older sister, the father sitting behind the mother on the steps as he had a hand on the babies forehead, both laughing at their children.

“That’ll be us soon,” you cooed.

Misha squeezed you softly, “It will be,” he nuzzled into your neck, “And I’ve never been more excited.” He kissed your cheek and settled back against the wall, “I can’t wait to tell West and Maison.”

You giggled, “Me either.”

You were excited to start this new chapter of your life with Misha.


End file.
